


When We're Together

by Arendellecitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Canon, Eating out, F/F, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 19:49:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13173972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arendellecitizen/pseuds/Arendellecitizen
Summary: Elsa is down after she and Anna don't have any tradtions for the holidays, shutting her sister out again. After calming herself down, Elsa goes to see Anna and apologise, but she finds something very enticing behind Anna's bedroom door. (Elsanna, Canon, Smut)





	When We're Together

Elsa sighed as she strode through the halls of the Arendelle Castle, feeling a sense of heavy guilt in her heart. A few hours earlier all their guests had left and Anna and Elsa were alone. Everyone had gone to celebrate their traditions, something Elsa knew she and Anna didn't have.

Thirteen years in isolation had meant that Elsa and Anna hadn't had a true christmas in so many years, neither of them having the chance to spend any festivities with each other.

Elsa had run off to her room to cry for sometime, knowing she had failed Anna, but she had composed herself now. She needed to say sorry to Anna, for screwing up yet again, even though she already knew her sister would forgive her.

Anna was kind, understanding, the most compassionate woman Elsa had ever known, the only woman she had ever loved. Elsa didn't deserve her, and yet there she was, smile on face, heart of gold, always there for her.

She arrived outside of Anna's door, a reverse of all those usual routines they had done over the years. She then tapped on the door gently, sighing. "Anna… it's me," she said in a low voice. "I'm sorry for shutting you out before and being upset about our traditions."

"Elsa…" Anna's voice replied, in a rather husky tone, her voice sounding rather high pitched and cutesy, like a kitten purring.

Elsa then raised an eyebrow . "Anna? Are you alright?" Anna didn't sound well. Had she caught a cold?

"Mmmm… yes…" Anna responded, sighing contently as Elsa heard a faint wet noise.

Elsa was extremely confused, her feelings of guilt now non-existent. Just what in the name of god was her sister doing in there? Elsa had to find out, she was just hoping something bad hadn't happened to Anna.

She gently placed her hand on the doorknob, turning it and opening the door to Anna's room, being met with a rather steamy surprise.

Her sister was laying on her bed, barefoot and with her hair flowing very freely. She had slid a hand up her skirt, and Elsa had noticed her underwear discarded on the floor. Her face was sweaty and her eyes were filled with drunken lust, her lips full and moist.

"Oh my…" Elsa blushed, extremely embarrassed. "Anna, I'm so so sorry. I didn't realise you were… um…."

Anna then smiled, her lips curling at the sight of Elsa in her beautiful dress. "Hello, Elsie," she purred lovingly. "You're looking stunning as ever."

Elsa went bright red in both arousal and more embarrassment. Anna had been touching herself in private, and her lustful thoughts had been of her. "H-hello A-Anna," she shyly stuttered.

Anna looked at her, the princess's face going from lust to concen "Are you feeling okay?"

"Um… Yes," Elsa replied. "I-I came to say sorry about earlier, about shutting you out…"

Anna got up off her bed and held Elsa's hands, the Queen blushing as the moist, still slightly wet feeling of Anna's digits. "Forget it Elsa," she replied. "I still love you anyway. Just because we don't have a tradition, doesn't mean the love I feel for you will ever dwindle."

"I-I can see that," Elsa blushed shyly as she felt the stick feeling of Anna's fingers.

Anna smirked seductively at Elsa, knowing her sister was starting to slowly be turned on. "You know, there's a way you can make it up to me."

"R-Really?" Elsa wondered, shy stuttering again. "W-what can I do?"

The princess nodded. She leaned closer and whispered, "You can come to bed with me."

Elsa flushed red and nodded. "I'm all yours, my sister."

Without another word, Anna pulled Elsa into a passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around her neck and waist.

Elsa softly moaned and surrendered to Anna's lips, as her beloved princess wrapped her arms around Elsa, holding her close to her sweet, adorable body.

Anna soon pulled away, feeling the touch of Elsa's saliva on her lips and grinning. "Take off your clothes," she requested, closing her bedroom door.

Elsa removed her winter dress, laying on the bed for Anna and making a face that could only be described as a cute puppy.  _Her_ cute puppy.

Anna removed her dress as well, crawling on top of her older sister. Both women were now completely naked, their breasts pressing together like two pairs of squishy balloons.

"Let me taste your lips some more, sweet Elsa," She purred, before crashing lips on top of Elsa's, her mouth open wide and tongue sliding and travelling into Elsa's mouth, pressing her hands on Elsa's breasts

Elsa held Anna close as they kissed. Every single point where their bodies touched felt electric. She wrapped her arms around Anna's back as she let herself fade into heavenly bliss.

She always felt like this whenever she and Anna had kissed. When they had their first kiss when they were on the fjord, Elsa had this feeling. When Anna and her kissed on the night of Anna's birthday, Elsa had the feeling. And now, Anna kissing her on this winter's eve, the tingling feeling of true love was back and stronger than ever.

Anna's hands had now travelled upwards from Elsa's breasts to firmly around her swan-like neck. Anna wanted to just kiss Elsa so deeply now, so full of love, that she would be in an utter daze when the real fun began.

Elsa blushed at Anna's touch, feeling herself be dominated by her younger, more experienced sister. She was having tongue pressed into her mouth, hands on neck, she was being kissed deeply and she loved it.

Anna pulled back and grinned. "Elsa... I'm gonna eat you," she stated, licking her lips. Anna was still in a lustful mood after touching herself, and now she finally wanted to taste her Queen.

"Please be gentle," Elsa requested, biting her lip and cheeks flushing red. "I...I'm still a virgin."

It was true. Elsa had never been taken by any other woman before. The other times she and Anna had made love, they had all been using Elsa's icy sex toys. Her true virginity had never been taken, until this one passionate night.

Anna smirked. "Well, I'll take your virginity as my christmas treat then," she said, soothingly and seductively. "It's the best gift I could ever think of."

Elsa blushed, spreading her legs for Anna. "Alright, my love. You deserve it. Take me and make me feel so good."

Anna looked down at Elsa's luscious wet folds, topped with a fluff of platinum blonde. So tender and sweet they were. The perfect Christmas meal and it was hers forever.

She got herself lower, pressing her lips softly on the edges of Elsa's labia before gently pressing her tongue inside and starting to eat the Queen.

"Ohhh...!" Elsa moaned. This was a sensation unlike anything she'd ever felt. Her back arched up, hips grinding into Anna's face to try and get more of that wonderful tongue inside of her.

Anna kept eating her sister, being enticed by the movement of her hips. The young princess slid her arms up Elsa's smooth legs, grabbing those wide hips with her soft palms.

"Anna...fuck..." Elsa hissed, her eyes shut tight to simply feel the pleasure so much more.

Anna kept devouring Elsa's wet folds, her tongue now bathing Elsa's delicious cunt in wet, soft touches. Elsa was so salty, yet so good to the taste. She could spend the rest of her life being between Elsa's legs.

Elsa began to play with her breasts as Anna ate her out, pinching her already-pert nipples and making them hard. She then started to play with herself, increasing the pleasure Anna was giving her.

Anna had never tasted another woman before, but Elsa was so good, she didn't want to ever eat anyone else. Her sister had the most delicious pussy in the entire world. The princess then reached forward and then grabbed Elsa's plump, regal rump, gently caressing it with her free hand.

"Ah!" Elsa gasped in surprise as Anna groped her ass. No one would dare touch Elsa's rear, but Elsa knew that Anna had the heart of a lion. There was nothing she wouldn't do.

Anna giggled into Elsa's open pussy, kissing her sister's labia as she heard Elsa's moans from being groped.

Elsa pressed Anna's head down, wanting her to make her climax. "Please... Anna... make me cum!" She was begging, full of lust and she loved it. By gods, she loved it.

Anna smiled lovingly.. "As you wish, Your Majesty." Anna then laped on Elsa's pussy, licking the Queen passionately with all of her love and taking her as her own.

"Anna...!" Elsa moaned. "Yes! Yes! ANNAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Elsa finally came and released her juices,her hips buckling, her body shivering and her virginity now belonging to Anna, her wonderful little sister.

Anna licked up Elsa's sweet delicious fluids, purring in delight. She had touched herself thinking of Elsa, now she had touched Elsa herself, in such a passionate way.

Elsa looked down at her beloved sister, lost in the afterglow. "Anna... I… love you."

Anna crawled onto Elsa, kissing her again and cupping her cheeks with tender loving care. "Happy holidays, Elsa. I love you too."

Elsa embraced her and smiled. "Let's make this our new tradition. Every christmas day, one big passionate fuck."

"Sounds good to me," Anna agreed, kissing Elsa's jawline. "I always could use an excuse to do that to you again and again."

Elsa giggled playfully, the Queen's mind being filled with such dirty thoughts now Anna had finally taken her.. "Thank you, Anna. You always make me smile, even in the most unorthodox of ways."

"I'd be a bad sister if I didn't," Anna flirted.

"Yes, you would," Elsa accepted, before kissing Anna again, holding her young lover close to herself.

xXx

 

**Author's note:** Nothing much to say for this one, other than the fact that it was meant to be pure unadulterated smut, and it IS pure unadulterated smut.

I hope you enjoy :3


End file.
